Wenn Ich Zu
by Zurue Pink-chan
Summary: Apakah hidupku akan lebih baik tanpanya? Tanpa dia yang selalu ada di sisiku? Tapi—entah kenapa aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, Kenapa kau tidak datang ke hadapanku sekarang juga? summary ga nyambung DONT LIKE DONT READ! Happy S.N day


**_Zurue Pink-chan is present_**

**_Wenn ich Zu_**

**SasuNaru A SongFict?**

**Summary:** Benarkah? Apakah hidupku akan lebih baik tanpanya? Tanpa dia yang selalu ada di sisiku? Tapi—entah kenapa aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke hadapanku sekarang juga?

**Disclaimer**: Masashi Kishimoto

**Pair**: SasuxNaru

**Rated:** T or K+ ?

**Genre: **Romance? Humor? Drama? Hurt/Comfot? Angst? I Don't Know.

**Song: Jika Aku Menjadi by Melly Goeslaw**

**WARNING: **mungkin sedikit OOC, Typo(s) berantakan? Sho-ai and Boys Love.

**Saya TEKANKAN disini, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Klik Back dan jangan BACA!**

**~Enjoy Read~**

**Naruto Pov**

.

Aku pun berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya, sambil menatap sendu langit-langit yang tadinya bewarna biru sekarang menjadi orange, karena hari sudah mulai menjelang malam.

_**Malam tak bertuah, siang tanpa pesan  
>Sinisnya hari menyapa diriku<strong>_

Aku pun merenung, mata biruku yang cerah kini berubah menjadi sendu, dan aku pun menatap sekelompok burung yang berterbangan dari arah Barat ke Timur.

_**Manusia biasa mungkin takkan sanggup  
>Menerangi nasib gelap gulita<br>Bentangkan hatiku Tuhan peluk aku  
>Cinta sahabat menafkahi jiwa<strong>_

'_Apakah benar aku takkan sanggup? Bukankah aku juga hanya manusia biasa?_' batinku sambil menggerakkan tanganku, untuk memeluk diriku sendiri yang berada di antara nasib yang pahit.

_**Jika aku menjadi  
>Seperti yang lain hidup bercahaya<br>Mungkin saja aku kehilangan rasa syukur  
>Tak tersenyum dalam damai<strong>_

'_Andaikan aku menjadi burung itu, pasti mereka selalu dekat dengan Tuhan,' _batinku sambil menggerakkan tanganku seperti ingin menggapai sesuatu di langit yang senja itu. Ya, aku memang lagi ingin menggapainya…

_**Coba kau jadi aku  
>Sanggupkah bernafas tanpa udara<br>Namun ku nikmati nasib dan takdir hidup ini  
>Bila Tuhan yang mau<strong>_

Sakit rasanya… jika sehari ini 'kau' tidak mengabariku, kenapa kau tega? Apa salahku? Apa kau tidak mau peduli denganku lagi.

_**Manusia biasa mungkin takkan sanggup  
>Menerangi nasib gelap gulita<br>Bentangkan hatiku Tuhan peluk aku  
>Cinta sahabat menafkahi jiwa<strong>_

Aku pun menggenggam pintu jendela itu dengan erat, lalu aku pun berbalik ke belakang memandang ponselku yang berada di atas tempat tidur, menatapnya dengan tatapan berharap, tapi—itu takkan mungkin terjadi.

_**Jika aku menjadi  
>Seperti yang lain hidup bercahaya<br>Mungkin saja aku kehilangan rasa syukur  
>Tak tersenyum dalam damai<strong>_

Benarkah? Apakah hidupku akan lebih baik tanpanya? Tanpa dia yang selalu ada di sisiku? Tapi—entah kenapa aku tidak ingin itu terjadi, tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak datang ke hadapanku sekarang juga?

_**Coba kau jadi aku  
>Sanggupkah bernafas tanpa udara<br>Namun ku nikmati nasib dan takdir hidup ini  
>Bila Tuhan yang mau<strong>_

Aku menarik nafasku pelan, lalu ku dongakkan kepalaku menatap matahari yang sebentar lagi akan tenggelam, kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak ingin hari ini menjelang malam? Kenapa… Tuhan, katakan padaku sekarang juga. Aku mohon…

_**Jika aku menjadi  
>Berubah melawan garis yang tertulis—<strong>_

**Cklik!**

'_EH?'_

.

**End Naruto Pov**

.

.

**Normal Pov**

**Cklik!**

'_EH?'_ sontak pemuda pirang itu pun menoleh kebelakang mendapati pemuda berambut _Raven_ yang sedang memegang sebuah Radio kecil yang sengaja pemuda pirang itu letakkan di meja belajarnya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, Dobe?" tanyanya setelah mematikan lagu yang di putar di radio tersebut.

"TEME! aku ini kan sedang menghayati lagu tersebut, bodoh!" teriak Naruto kesal saat kekasihnya tiba-tiba mematikan lagu yang dia hayati tadi.

"Kau terlihat bodoh jika berekspresi seperti tadi, Dobe," kata Sasuke sambil mendudukkan dirinya di tepi kasur milik_ Dobe_-nya.

"Hei! Kenapa kau masuk ke kamarku seenaknya!" umpat Naruto dengan kesal sambil mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke arah _Teme_-nya.

"Bibi Kushina kan sudah kuanggap seperti ibuku sendiri," katanya dengan tenang.

"Tapi, tetap saja kau seenaknya masuk kekamarku, brengsek!"

"Dobe, kau tahu kita ini sudah tunangan," katanya lagi.

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak menjawab telepon masuk dariku? Kau tahu, aku sangat cemas bodoh!" teriak Naruto kesal.

"Aku tadi ada urusan dengan Aniki, Dobe."

Naruto pun berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya, bermaksud keluar dari ruangan itu karena dia sudah marah besar dengan Tunangannya.

"Tetap saja kau membuatku khawatir! Dan lagi, kau juga sepertinya lupa 'Hari ini hari apa' Huh!" Naruto pun meraih gagang pintu itu, tapi sebuah tangan putih mencegahnya dan menutup kembali pintu yang sempat terbuka.

"Aku tahu kau marah, maafkan aku, Dobe," ucap Sasuke sambil mengecup pipi karamel itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke pun menjilat cuping telinga Naruto, membuat si empunya mendesis geli, lalu sang _Raven _membisikkan sesuatu ke sang _Blondie_.

"Happy Anniversary, _my Blondie_," bisiknya dengan lembut, lalu membalikkan tubuh Naruto menghadap dirinya, dan mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut.

Naruto pun mengalungkan tangannya di leher milik Sasuke, lalu mengecup pipi si pemuda _Raven_ itu.

"Happy Anniversary, _my Raven_." Dan sekali lagi, mereka pun berciuman di hari yang senja itu.

.

"Oh ya, Dobe."

"Apa?"

"Ekspresimu yang tadi benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, Dobe, kau hampir saja membuatku tetawa terbahak-bahak," katanya sambil mencium pipi karamel itu.

**BUAGH!**

Naruto pun dengan sukses meninju perut milik sang kekasih, membuat Sasuke mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku memang sedang menghayati lagu itu, Teme! dan kau seenaknya mematikan radionya, huh!" katanya lagi lalu dia pun berjalan keluar dari kamarnya dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mengaduh kesakitan.

"Tinjuannya hebat juga."

.

**#_THE END_#**

**Oo_HAPPY SASUNARU DAY_oO**

**.**

**A/N:** Benar-benar Gaje dan gak masuk diakal ==", ini cerita pink ketik hanya 2 jam saja loh! Oke… pink terinspirasi dari Lagu 'Jika Aku Menjadi.' No Protesting! ^^. Btw, ini disebut Drabble fict kah? enggak ya? ya udah deh #plak

**Review **or **Flame**? O.o

Hanya menerima **Flame** yang membangun! ^^


End file.
